The Magic DVD
by The Cure
Summary: When Liane, Gabby, and Erika presses the control button it all changes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own marvel characters, but I will! And yes, these people do exist and I own them for the day. (Rubs hands together*)  
  
CHAPETER ONE  
  
One boring day in the hot unbearable sunshine, Erika, Gabby, and Liane, stomp around in Hollywood video. Stacks of DVDs are stacked along the isles.  
  
So much to choose.... so much to choose...  
  
"I think we should check the musical section, that's where Moulin Rouge should be," Erika comments excitedly. "What about you Gabby?"  
  
Gabby glances around the room. The place is filled with decorations and movie posters. "I'll get twenty-eight days later, I've always wanted to see that movie."  
  
Making their final decisions about the money they now go look at Liane who is hiding a movie rack.  
  
"Come-on Liane," Erika grins. "What movie is it?"  
  
Liane suddenly turns cheerful as she whisks the movie title in their faces.  
  
"Obviously," Gabby laughs. Erika just shakes her head as she goes up to the counter.  
  
"Three movies?" the man leans over taking the movie boxes.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
The employer just smiles, "Ok, so we have Moulin Rouge, Twenty-eight days later and...."He picks up the Spiderman movie in astonishment.  
  
"Where did you get this?" The tag on his shirt reads, "Frank o' Connell."  
  
Liane shrugs.  
  
"I got it from the empty section over there," she points to the far corner, full of cobwebs and dust.  
  
Frank doesn't pay attention as he keeps observing the DVD, holding it at the tips of his fingers.  
  
He jumps in Liane's face.  
  
"DON'T BORROW THIS."  
  
"What?" she looks confused. "Why?"  
  
"Look," he leans further. "I can't explain why, but this DVD isn't normal."  
  
Erika and Gabby seem fascinated. "What does it do?"  
  
"I can't say, someone might hear us," he whispers. "But I repeat, don't borrow this movie. Get something else, like.... uh, Unbreakable. You like superhero movies right?"  
  
Liane nods.  
  
Erika shook her head," I'd like to take a little risk."  
  
Frank shrugs ", It's not little, it's big." He gives them the bag uncertainly. "Enjoy your movies."  
  
"Wait! What did you mean?"  
  
He sighs.  
  
"See for yourselves."  
  
O' Connell turns away, greeting another customer. The conversation was over.  
  
"I guess we will."  
  
**  
  
Liane clutched her DVD the whole way home excited, swaying back and forth as she drives the Jeep. All of them are excited, seeing what the movie might bring. What would happen? Was it dangerous?  
  
"Liane! Concentrate on the road!"  
  
She turns around in the warm car. Gosh, it felt good. Erika and Gabby clutched at each other tightly; afraid they're going to see heaven a lot sooner. 'Is she Crazy?!'  
  
They head straight for a tree.  
  
"LIANE!"  
  
Suddenly, the car swears to the right, saving them in the nick of time. The two girls shake their head releasing from their hold.  
  
They park near the out side public bathrooms, catching their breath. "Liane," Gabby breathes. "Let's just watch the movie before we get into any more accidents. I want to see the movie, we're getting a little too uneasy." Erika shudders.  
  
"Sorry about that guys," Liane says, turning off the car with her bronze key. "I guess I'm a crazy driver," she snickers.  
  
They all start to settle down as Liane climbs to the back. Erika inserts the cd, expecting for previews and commercials.  
  
There weren't any.  
  
"That's weird."  
  
The screen immediately switched to the menu.  
  
Liane moves her thumb around and presses 'play.'  
  
The main titles are the same just like when they saw the movie at the theater. They all began to think it was a joke the employer played on them.  
  
"I guess there isn't anything really special," Liane sighs, disappointed.  
  
Gabby shakes her head. "There's supposed to be something else." Erika notices a button that starts to tempt her greatly.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
The other two, who are now enjoying the movie, gasp at the site of the small button.  
  
"ERIKA! DON'T PRESS THAT!"  
  
But it's too late.  
  
"Look!" Liane shouts. "The screen! It's. ...It's..."  
  
Then all becomes unknown for the next moment.  
  
~Note from a gleeful author: AHAHA! What happens? We'll see  
next time. ~ 


	2. Warped

Disclaimer: don't own any marvel characters, and yes (disappointed sigh*) I don't own the live people.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
'What the bloody-' Erika's eyes opened and started to wander. Liane's Jeep was now dirty and hard as rock.  
  
Rock? Her brown eyes now looked wildly around half glad she was alive and horrified that her vehicle was nowhere to be seen. 'Where are Gabby and Liane anyways?' she thought idly.  
  
GABBY AND LIANE!  
  
Their bodies were sprawled on the cold concrete floor, perhaps dead.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Erika frantically started to take each of their pulses. She couldn't lose them, not in the prime of their life, and definitely not in a city they just warped to.  
  
Each was there, still there.  
  
She sighed a heavy breath of relief. Close Call.  
  
Now it was the time to wake them. "Pssst!" They didn't wake up. "Guys!" she shook them harder. Liane frowned deeply, angrily pulling away in her sleep.  
  
"Fine," Erika scowled. She raised the control in her hand hitting the friend constantly. She remembered a time like this, and it wasn't easy, especially at the Lord of the Rings movie. Liane had started to fall asleep, even at their favorite movie. Finally, she started to open her eyes, turning into tiny slits. "What time is it mom?" she rolled over, accidentally bumping into Gabby.  
  
"LIANE! IT'S ME! ERIKA!"  
  
"Gosh!" the dark brown hair, started to lift as she rose up to meet Erika. "No need to shout!" Liane rubbed her ears painfully.  
  
**  
  
'Where the heck am I' Liane wondered. And why wasn't she in her turtle pajamas? And where was her web pillow? The first thing she saw was Erika, the same person who she met in 3rd grade and Gabby, the one with the faithful smile.  
  
'Are we dead?' She turned to Erika, who was nervously twisting her hair. "Are we in heaven?" No need to sink in the situation they may not get out of.  
  
Her dark hair stopped moving. "Of course not!" she bit her lip. "Are we?"  
  
"I don't know." Liane twisted her neck listening to the cracks she made. They looked at Gabby who was peacefully sleeping. "Should we wake her?" Erika asked. "Yeah," she grimaced, they both did not want to go through this scene again.  
  
"Gabby," Erika shook her friend. "Wake up, we're not in Liane's car anymore." Liane watched for a moment, that was when she noticed something in her hand. 'What's that?'  
  
The button!  
  
"Erika," Liane whispered excitedly. "You still have the control?!"  
  
"Yeah- why?"  
  
Liane starts to grin happily like she always does when her favorite song or movie came on.  
  
"Remember Pleasantville?"  
  
Erika began to smile dreamily. "Yeah, who couldn't forget all the talk about colors?" "No, not that," she shook her head. "Remember? That was the remote control you had when the button was pressed and we got zapped."  
  
"Right! Then we can get back to our world!" her face brightened. "Exactly," Liane grinned ruefully. They could finally get out of this place.  
  
"By the way," for the first time she glanced around. "Where are we anyways?"  
  
Erika wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Erika?"  
  
"Li-Liane." Her voice was raspy. "Is that him?"  
  
"Who?" Liane was confused. "Liane," Erika gathered herself. "Isn't that Peter?" Liane's head turned to see Toby Maguire, who was in a multi-colored vest and gray jacket. She was speechless.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Liane, we're not in a world," she whispered.  
  
"We're in the movie."  
  
Note from writer: I made sugarless cookies and my mother made hard Jell-O mixed with strawberries and marshmallows. Even our bread had ginger. I love the way this spices up my life hehe. Jesus lives! See you in next chapter. Now I must go and figure out my master plan! ^_^ 


	3. Encounter

Disclaimer: Don't own marvel characters.

"We-re...we're in the what?" Liane peeked over to glance at Peter and back at her friend. Erika didn't answer. She didn't have to.

"Spiderman?" Liane couldn't believe her eyes. She blew the hair out of her eyes and looked at Peter. There was no camera anywhere, so this couldn't be...get out. She had to be dreaming.

Well...at least, in New York.

Erika nodded.

"Don't you think this is dangerous?"

Erika nodded again and bit her lip. "Maybe we should go back."

Her friend sighed. It was an opportunity-but she couldn't do it. Sure, she would have loved to meet Spiderman, but it was too dangerous to be here. Especially since they could mess up the movie. Forever. And no, she didn't want to do that thank you very much.

Then a thought stopped her cold.

"Wait...do we still have the remote control?" She asked.

Erika looked down at her hand. It was gone. Oh no. "Where did it go?"

Liane's eyes widened as she scanned the ground. "I can't find it. I can't find it." She looked up just in time to see a seagull perched on top of a light pole...with a remote control in its beak. "There it is!"

She took off running. Unfortunately, this scared the bird off.

They both chased the bird as it flew through the air ignoring the glares and looks of bewilderment. They didn't care if anyone saw them. They just wanted to get out of here. Now.

Liane bumped into someone as Erika went ahead after the seagull. She threw up her hands. She felt her face turning red. "Oh, sorry! Sorry."

That's when she came face to face with Peter Parker.

"Oh."

He looked at her clutching a newspaper ad in his hand. He smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Liane didn't know what to say. Her mouth dropped open.

Peter laughed.

She turned redder and looked down at her feet. "Um, sorry, really. We were, um, looking for this bird who took off with our remote control."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, well, me and my friends were watching a movie and this seagull came in and took the remote control, so now we can't turn up the volume...." Liane stopped. Peter was no longer in front of her.

Where did he go?

Wait-oh, right. Spiderman.

She squinted a little. Too bad she didn't have her glasses in her car at the time. It would make seeing a lot more easier. Oh well.

Erika went past her.

"Erika?" Her friend stopped and huffed a little. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, I accidentally bumped into Peter. And, well, yeah."

She only smiled. "We got the remote control."

Liane brightened a bit. Thank God. They were going to get out of here soon. Erika, Gabby, herself, they would be out of here soon.

Speaking of which.... where was Gabby? Erika frowned. She noticed Liane's expression and realized...

Uh-Oh.

"GABBY!!!."

..........

Erika and Liane ran back to the alley. Their breathing became a lot harsher. To their relief, Gabby was still unconscious.

Liane bent over and bent her lip. She looked fine, but she was still worried. "Are you sure she's going to be okay?"

Erika nodded. "I think so. Um, should I press it now?" She gestured to the remote control. The buttons were chewed off, and some were completely gone, but the red button seemed to be all right.

Her friend took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Erika pressed the button and they waited. Nothing.

They were stuck here.

Note from Author: I don't know. I just had these ideas pop into my head. Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, it's a bit short. I don't know. I'll just stick to this for now. Anyways, God Bless!


End file.
